Long Live
by Beanacre0
Summary: Kitty and Artie have been together for a few months now, but Kitty has never said she loves him. Only now, Artie is graduating. Will Kitty ever say I love you, or will she wait until it's too late? KittyxArtie, sequel to Unlikely Pair.


I have a soft spot for this pair and think it would be a great pairing to see on Glee :) Check out my one shot 'Unlikely Pair' to see how the two got together

* * *

**Long Live**

Artie's face glowed as he was wheeled past all those in the stands by his gorgeous girlfriend. Today was graduation day and he couldn't be happier. Today he was rid of the jerks and their slushy attacks. True, since he started dating Kitty, they had lessened but some still risked her wrath by dousing him in flavoured ice.

Of course Kitty made sure that they got what was coming to him. Artie had always prided himself on his strength and he had expected that having someone else protect him would be humiliating, but it wasn't. He just found Kitty's protective and fierce manner both flattering and undeniably sexy. He was happy for her to give a show of power because he knew how kind and sweet she could be. She just didn't like being taken for a fool or being taken advantage of.

Kitty kissed his cheek and retreated to a seat at the front of the stage next to his parents. Artie accepted his degree from Miss Pillsbury and grinned as he raised it above his head. His parents and Kitty cheered the loudest and he laughed.

After everyone had left, Artie quietly wheeled around the stage. He had performed on this stage for the past four years of his life and it had felt like home.

"Hey."

He looked up to see Kitty standing in the wings. She had a soft smile on her face and she was wearing her Cheerios uniform.

"Hi."

"Why aren't you celebrating with everyone else?" Kitty asked, crossing the stage.

Artie took her hand and pulled her into his lap. "Well, I was thinking. I've spent so much time singing up here with the Glee Club that it's going to be weird being without them and somewhere else."

Kitty pecked his cheek. "Artie, you can always come back to visit. Actually, you better come back to visit. I'll want to see you."

Artie chuckled. "I'll be back. I couldn't leave you for too long. I'd miss you too much."

"I'll miss you too." Kitty whispered, pushing her forehead so it rested against his.

She sighed and closed her eyes. "I said 'remember this moment', in the back of my mind. The time we stood with our shaking hands, the crowds in the stands went wild."

Artie smiled. "We were the kings and queens, and they read off our names. The night you danced like you knew our lives would never be the same."

Kitty took up it up again, the music playing in their minds. "You held your head like a hero on a history book page. It was the end of a decade, but the start of an age."

Their voices joined each other in harmonious melody. "Long live. The walls were crashed through. All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you. I was screaming long live all the magic we made. And bring on all the pretenders. One day we will be remembered."

Kitty continued. "I said 'remember this feeling?' I passed the pictures around of all the years we stood on the side lines wishing for right now."

Kitty danced around the stage as Artie watched. He wheeled over and danced with her and around her.

"We are the kings and queens." Artie sang. "You traded your baseball cap for a crown. When they gave us our trophies and we held them up for our town. And the cynics were outraged, screaming 'this is absurd!'"

Kitty joined in. "This is absurd!"

"'Cuz for a moment a band of thieves in ripped up jeans got to rule the world."

Kitty re-joined Artie for the chorus. "Long live all the mountains we moved. I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you. I was screaming long live the look on your face, and bring on all the pretenders. One day, we will be remembered."

Artie started again. "Hold on to spinning around. Confetti fall to the ground. May these memories break our fall."

Kitty began again, her voice taking on an almost begging tone. "Can you take a moment; promise me this: that you'll stand by me forever, but if, god forbid, fate should step in and force us into a goodbye, if you have children someday, when they point to the pictures, please tell them my name."

Kitty's voice got stronger. "Tell them how the crowds went wild. Tell them how I hope they shine."

The two continued to sing the chorus again. "And bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid. Singing, long live, all the mountains we moved. I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you. And long, long live the look on your face and bring on all the pretenders. One day we will be remembered."

The last note died and Kitty was stood with her arms on the arm rests of Artie's chair as she stared into his eye, her own sparkling with unshed tears. The only sound in the silent auditorium was the sound of the two breathing.

"I love you."

Artie almost missed Kitty's whispered confession. His heart swelled. He had known he loved her for a while, but he didn't want to scare her off so he had waited.

"I love you too." He smiled.

Kitty hugged him tightly and gave him a passionate kiss. She had honestly never felt happier and she was sure that she and Artie would always be together. She couldn't imagine being with anyone else in this way.

_Long Live. One day we will be remembered. _

* * *

Please Read and Review. I'd love to hear people's thoughts on this. I'd also love to hear this song sung like this. I thought it fit :)


End file.
